


i wanna ki__ you

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but nothing graphic, can this be considered fluff?, just a joke about tops and bottoms thats all, kihyuk become boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "I bet you're smart enough to solve this," Kihyun argued, taking Minhyuk's notebook and writing within it. "Bet I'm not," Minhyuk responded with a huff, taking the notebook when it was handed to him. "Hey, Kihyun, this has two different answers, you jerk!" Minhyuk whined, pushing Kihyun as the younger cackled.





	i wanna ki__ you

"Kihyun." 

 

"Minhyuk." 

 

"Help me already." 

 

"I've literally never taken that class, Minhyuk, I don't know a thing on that paper." 

 

"Okayyyy, but you're smart." 

 

Kihyun sighed, perhaps for the umpteenth time since he'd gotten back into his own dorm. Sometimes he regretted agreeing to being Minhyuk's roommate, knowing he could barely handle his best friend at any given time prior to starting college. He rubbed his temple a few times, looking up at Minhyuk. The older was propped on the bed - Kihyun's bed, because the gremlin had no idea what did and didn't belong to him - with work from a math class the man didn't even want to take in the first place. Kihyun himself had long since been kicked off his own bed, nestled on the floor with a book in hand. _Catch Me If You Can_ , specifically, a book he had no choice but to read for a class and he didn't complain much, rather enjoying the novel. 

 

"Just because I'm smart does not mean I can magically figure out what that godawful work is." 

 

"Kihyun, I have NO will in this class anymore. I wanna be an art teacher, not some math teacher! I wanna work with kids, NOT teens or adults!" 

 

"Minhyuk, I told you to drop that class."

 

"Kind of hard when the professor's eye candy." 

 

Kihyun sighed again, sitting up from his rather uncomfortable place in the floor. "Okay, listen. You're smarter than you think." 

 

"No, no, I'm definitely stupid. I'm gonna end this class with a 2. A 2!" 

 

"I bet you're smart enough to solve this," Kihyun argued, taking Minhyuk's notebook and writing within it. 

 

"Bet I'm not," Minhyuk responded with a huff, taking the notebook when it was handed to him. He studied the new scribbles on the page before groaning. "Hey, Kihyun, this has two different answers, you jerk!" He whined, pushing Kihyun with his foot as the younger cackled. 

 

"Pick one," Kihyun choked out through his laughter, rolling onto his side from the push. 

 

"Kiss? No, this is you. You want to kill me. Haha, Kihyun, laugh it up. I'll destroy you," Minhyuk muttered, his head shaking while Kihyun continued to laugh. 

 

"Okay, okay, seriously. Maybe you need some kind of motivation, you know?" 

 

"I have no motivation. It was sucked out. Even the professor's married, so the hope of maybe getting smashed is hopeless. I'm literally dying." 

 

"Too much information. Like, seriously. That's gross. I didn't care to remember that you're a bottom. You sicken me." Kihyun made a face of distaste, shaking his head playfully. "Anyway, we got drunk a few weeks ago. Well, actually, I got tipsy, you got wasted, but those are details. You said that, out of everything you can think about, you only like my lips, right?" 

 

"Oh my god, I did?" Minhyuk interrupted, clearly mortified with this knowledge. "I called you ugly first, right? There's nothing I would hate more than you thinking I find you attractive." 

 

"No, you didn't. You called me pretty. Said a lot more than that, actually, but again, details are details-" 

 

"Please God tell me what I said." 

 

"Well, since you called me God," Kihyun joked, a mischievous snicker leaving his lips. "You said you wouldn't mind me topping you. Offensive, considering I am a top, but I don't really care how much you think I'm a bottom." 

 

"Oh my God. Okay, yeah, never mind, I don't wanna know what I thought anymore. Continue with what you were saying before." 

 

"Thank you. So, as I was saying, since you told me that one thing you've always wanted to cross off your bucket list was kissing me, why don't we make that your reward?" 

 

"I'm not a dog." 

 

"Well, we call you Minpuppy, but I never said treat. You made this a kink all on your own." 

 

"Disgusting. Is this your idea? Kissing me every time I get something right?" 

 

"Well, I thought more along the lines of kissing you once you finished it all, but sure, we can make it like that." 

 

"I'm... alright, we'll try. But do not assume it means I think you're cute or kissable." 

 

"I mean, you did tell me that when you were drunk, but-" Kihyun's words were cut short by a hand on his mouth, making him burst into another fit of giggles. 

 

"Okay, Yoo Kihyun, shut up so I can concentrate. How are you even gonna be able to tell me if I get this trash right?" 

 

"Google," Kihyun stated as if it was the most obvious answer. In his defense, it was. He laughed as Minhyuk's eyes widened, pupils shaking comically as he turned his gaze to the work in front of him. 

 

Kihyun was able to read three pages before a paper was shoved between his face and the book, his eyes losing focus for a moment. "What?" He asked dumbly, slowly taking the paper. It clicked in his head once he'd seen the work, pursing his lips. "My phone has none of these symbols. Hold on," he mumbled beneath his breath, downloading an app made specifically for solving problems by an image. He hummed thoughtfully as he glanced through Minhyuk's work and the work on his phone, giving a satisfied nod. "You got it right, Minhyuk." 

 

"Will you ever call me hyung?" Minhyuk asked, head popping up in front of Kihyun, though his features were upside down. A rather terrifying sight, Kihyun noticed. "Where's my kiss, rodent?" 

 

"I will never call you hyung, especially after being called a rodent," Kihyun replied, eyes trailing down to meet Minhyuk's. "I will never kiss you like this either. I don't know how Mary Jane kissed Spider-Man like this, but I for one do not have a thing for upside down men. I feel more like Fiona kissing Shrek." 

 

"Envy's an ugly thing, Kihyun. You're really ugly. Hurry up, I'm getting light-headed. Your lips aren't worth passing out for." 

 

"Fair enough." Kihyun held each of Minhyuk's cheeks, carefully slotting his lips with the older's. The kiss was a bit awkward, with Minhyuk's lower lip pillowed between Kihyun's lips at an unnatural angle, but neither seemed to mind much. They pulled away after a short moment, Minhyuk leaving Kihyun's sight in seconds. 

 

"Alright, so, let's change the deal. Kiss me wherever. Doing that every five minutes will definitely make me pass out." Minhyuk said, clearly a bit breathless. "I feel my blood in my head. I don't like this." 

 

"Told you not to do it. You're the idiot who kept with it," Kihyun pointed out, allowing his back to press against the side of the bed. "I'm not going to kiss your thighs either, pervert. If you want me to kiss you again, you'd best get down here." 

 

"Fine," Minhyuk said after a moment, responding much easier than Kihyun expected. Kihyun didn't comment on it, deciding to read instead. 

 

Twenty three questions later, Minhyuk weaseled his way between Kihyun's thighs, lips pressed firmly against the younger's. His hands rested against the floor on either side of Kihyun, leaning in as close as he possibly could. His homework lay forgotten on the bed, though he couldn't bring himself to care about the one unanswered question, deciding Kihyun's lips were much nicer. 

 

Kihyun seemed to agree, his hands raising to grip Minhyuk's hips tightly, rolling them down every once in a while to tease Minhyuk, to bring him in closer. They parted a few times, taking short breaths before reconnecting their lips once more. After a few moments, they ended the kiss, breathless, lips swollen and red, hair and clothes disheveled by roaming hands, eyes half-lidded and glazed over. 

 

"You definitely have something for me," Kihyun said, breaking their silence, a cocky smirk on his lips. 

 

Minhyuk groaned, his head falling back as he slunk away. "I don't," he called out, crawling into Kihyun's bed and pulling the blankets over himself, his things falling onto the floor with a loud clatter. 

 

"You have a thing for me, Minhyuk. Don't lie," Kihyun laughed as he picked up his book, having been long forgotten at his side, and flipping back to the page he'd been on before his not-so-unwelcome interruption. 

 

"I might have a little thing for you," Minhyuk admitted under his breath, though Kihyun heard it. 

 

"I have a not-so-little thing for you too, Minhyuk." 

 

"Stop making dirty jokes!" 

 

"I mean, it wasn't a dirty joke, but since that's on your mind..." 

 

"YOO KIHYUN!" 

 

They entered a comfortable silence, chests no longer heaving and clothes slightly less wrinkled. 

 

"The answer had been kiss, by the way." 

 

"What?" 

 

"What I wrote on your paper. The answer was I wanna kiss you." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! your comments are always appreciated, guys! <3 feel free to tell me about your day on [tumblr!](https://xjenhoneybearx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
